Disney Villains' Last Words
Here is a list of Disney Villains who say their last words before getting defeated within the movies. Walt Disney Animation Studios Primary Villains * Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell! * The Evil Queen: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! * Jafar: * Ursula: So much for True Love! * Hades: I don't feel too good. I felt a little... fluuuuuuuuuusssssssssssshhhhhhed........ * Cruella De Vil: * Captain Hook: * Dr. Faciler: I promise I'll pay y'all back. I promise! * Scar: No, l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No, no!, I-I'm sorry that I Called You... Oh, no! * The Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!!! * Lady Tremaine: * Judge Claude Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! * Gaston: Let me Go! Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything! Anything! * Mother Gothel: * Shere Khan: Stay out of this, you mangy fools! * The Headless Horseman: Hahahahaha * Yzma: Haha...I win. * Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done. My bugs. My bugs. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs. * Prince Hans of the Southern Isles: Anna? But she froze your heart! Other Villains: * Professor Ratigan: I won!! HAHAHAHA! * Percival C. McLeach: I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! * Kaa: * The Horned King: No! You'll not have me!! My power cannot die! Curse you!! Uh!! No! NO!! * Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. * Governor Ratcliffe: Untie me at once. I'll have your heads for this! * King Candy: You fools! Why are you going in the light-igh... ooh... oh... No! nonono No! No! Yes! No Yargh! Yes! No! Hoo-hoo! Go into the light-AAAHHH!!! * Commander Rourke: Tired, Mr. Thatch? Well, that's a darn shame, 'CAUSE I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP! * Helga Sinclair: Nothing personal. * Stromboli: (Singing) "I Buy a New Suit, & I Swing That Cane, I Eat The Fish, and I Drink Champagne, I got no strings on me." * Prince John: Ooh, you eel in snake’s clothing! * Captain Gantu: Grand Councilwoman, let me explain. * Br'er Fox: Oh no indeed! Look out! Now wait a second! Oh no, please don't! Look out, Stop! right There! * Madame Medusa: There goes my diamond. * Madame Mim: I hate sunshine! I Hate Horrible Wholesome Sunshine!!!! I Hate... Hate. Hate... Hate... Hate Sunshine!!!! * Willie the Giant: Come back here! Come back here! * Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Hehehe. Be a man. Hahahahaha! * The Ringmaster: And now, I present the world's smallest little elephant who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen. I give you...... Dumbo! *Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do. *Robert Callaghan: Abigail. *Dawn Bellwether: I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too. It's my word against yours. *Alameda Slim: You think you've won?! It ain't over till the fat man sings! *Scroop: Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *The Duke of Weselton: Weselton!, It's Weselton! *Tamatoa: Did you like the song? *Sykes: FAGIN!!! Pixar Animation Studios *Sid Phillips: The toys! the toys are alive! nice dolly. (Screaming) (Hannah Phillips: What's wrong, Sid?! Do you wanna play with sally?) *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too? Hello, girls. (Bird Roars) AHHHHH!!! (Bird Chases him Blocking him) AHHH!!! AAH! AAH! OH!! AAAH!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! AAAH! NO AAH! NO! OH NO!! AAH! OH NO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Into the chick's Mouth) *Emperor Zurg: (Toy Story 2) Good throw, Son. That's my boy. Go long, Buzzy! (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) CURSE YOU, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!!! *Stinky Pete: Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! (Woody: Well, Stinky Pete. I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. *points off screen* Right over there, Guys.) No! *Buzz Lightyear Follows Last, Draging Stinky Pete Away* (Sobbing) NO! NOOOO!!!! *Al McWhiggin: Welcome to Al's toy barn, we've got the lowest prices in town, everything for a buck, buck, buck. (Starts crying) (Hamm: Well, I Guess Crime Doesn't Pay) *Randall Boggs: (Monsters Inc.) Wait, please, don't, don't, don't! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''(Sulley throws Randall into the hillbilly trailer door and Mike slams the door) (Mike Wazowski: ...AND HE IS... OUT OF HERE!) (Monsters University) That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan. *Henry J. Waternoose: Wha-What are you doing? get your hands off of Me! You can't arrest me. I hope you're happy, Sullivan. You've destroyed this company. Monsters Incorperated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of YOU! *Darla: FISHY!!!! *Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Oh, no... *Chick Hicks: What's wrong with everybody?! Ow! Where's the happiness?! Hey, this is the start of the Chick-era! *Skinner: Who cooked the ratatouille?! I demand to know!! *AUTO: Noooooooooo. *Charles F. Muntz: Enough! I'm taking that Bird back with me, alive or dead! *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear: Where's your kid now, Sheriff?! *Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? *Johnny Worthington: Hey! Where are you going? *Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! *Cleveland Truck Drivers: We are so fired. *Jackson Storm: You don't belong in this track! *Sterling: I don't care. Lightning, now that you're retired, I need you first thing Monday morning, for a photoshoot. Wait wait n - wait a minute, no! *Ernesto de la Cruz: Nice kitty. (Pepita roars at him and tosses him up into the air) AAAAHHH!!! Put me down I beg you! Please, stop! Stop!! Aaaaaah!!! No! NO!!! Aaaaah!!! Ooof! Huh! *Evelyn Deavor: The fact that you saved me doesn't make you right. Live-Action *Barbossa: I feel... cold. *Davy Jones: Calypso. *Lord Cutler Beckett: It's just...good business *The Master Control Program: *Jadis the White Witch: That's impossible. *Queen Narissa: How about this? "And they all lived happily ever after." Well, at least I did. *Big Boy Caprice: Whoever you are, I know we can make a deal. *Neville Sinclair: It wasn't lies, it was acting. (laughs) I'll miss Hollywood. *The Hunter: HEY!!! *Miss Andrew: Brimestone and treacele won't! *Mr. Dawes Sr.: A wooden leg named Smith. (Long silence) A wooden leg named Smith. (Long silence again) A wooden le... (He starts to wheeze-laugh before he flies up) *Nigel: Something's gone wrong! *Beauty Smith: Get him off!!! Get him off of me!!! *Reverend Leland Drury: That's my gold. That's my gold... *Alistair Patton: Let's get outta here! *Sao Feng: Calypso... *Tex Richman: You're breaking the law! I own that name! *The Moopets: Hey, Richman! We had a deal! Yeah, for reallies! Yeah, you owe us money, man! What the wocka?! DisneyToon Studio Films * Zira: This is for you, Scar! * Nuka: I'm sorry, mother. I tried what I could, well at least I finally got your attention didn't I. *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! And Also the life of your Brat. What are you staring at? *Vidia: ''Me? LucasFilm *Emperor Palpatine: (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) Now, young Skywalker... you will die. *Darth Vader: (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) Tell your sister... you were right. You were right about me. (Luke: Father. I won't leave you.) *Count Dooku: (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them. *General Grievous: Army or not, you must realize... You are doomed. *Supreme Leader Snoke: You think you can turn him? Pathetic child, I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true! And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and KILLS HIS TRUE ENEMY!!!!!! TV Shows *Peg Leg Pete: *Bill Cipher: You're making a mistake. I'll give you anything: money, fame, riches, infinite power, you're own galaxy, please! NO! What's happening to me?! "Nurter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I! nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L-T-L-O-X-A!" STANLEY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Gideon Gleeful: *Kazar: Top of The Food Chain, Ma! TOP OF THE FOOD CHAAAAAAAAAAAOOW... OW! Uh-Oh. *Riff Raff: Ahhh! I'm naked. I'm naked! *Merlock: My tailsman!! *Morgana: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Sark: *Carl Quigley: *Colonel Muska: My eyes! I can't see!!! No! NOOO!!!! *Doctor Phillium Benedict: Get your hands off the suit, you classless feeb ! I am the former secretary of education. *Miraz: I'll deal with you, when this is over. *Jacoby: No fair! *Ripslinger: Crophopper!, NOOO!!!! *Dami (Peoplesaurus): The time has begun Allias, your earth will soon be dust and i will kill that wooly mammoth! *Toffee: You think you've won?! HA! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out! Category:Lists